


A Tale of Two Tags

by meretriciovs



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M, Limericks, Poetry, Tumblr, Wits on Tap 2015, hot tag on tag action, in case that wasn't obvious from "limerick porn", limerick porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 16:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3903328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meretriciovs/pseuds/meretriciovs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poetry remix of IamJohnLocked4life's lovely crack ficlet, "Union: A Tumblr Love Story", which can be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312573</p><p>It's crack. In limerick form. I'm not really sure what else there is to say. Except for the fact that I'm not sure if I should be proud or worried that this is my first published piece on ao3. For more high quality content, you can follow me on Tumblr at heimishtheidealhusband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Tale of Two Tags

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IamJohnLocked4life](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamJohnLocked4life/gifts).



There once was a girl in a fandom  
Who wrote a Johnlock memorandum  
She reblogged and liked  
And when the mood striked  
Metabated with wild abandon

One day she discovered a new tag  
"They just want to see those two tea bag!"  
"They're clearly just friends,  
With stunning rear ends,  
But no homo they just shouldn't shag!"

She wondered how they could disagree  
And how anyone could somehow not see  
She read every line  
And said, "it's all fine  
And anyways alone protects me"

But then she fell into temptation  
Suddenly it was a fixation  
But he hated Johnlock  
And was kind of a cock  
And on her dash with no cessation

She finally went to meet him head on  
The teasing simply couldn't go on!  
"I'm TJLC,  
And who might you be?  
Kindly get the fuck off of my lawn."

"Hey sexy, the name's TJLR  
You've been hitting on me from afar..."  
"Where do you get off?!"  
She said with a scoff,  
"Don't flatter yourself, you're under par!"

"Oh please, don't pretend to be perplexed.  
I know you and just what you want next.  
You've got trash shipper ways,  
The thrill of the phrase,  
And a lady boner for subtext!"

TJLC's loins jumped with a pang  
"He actually has got a nice wang...  
The length of that L,  
And oh, what the hell,  
Why yes I would quite like to rage bang"

They mashed together their fricatives  
The noises became most explicitive  
Her C was all wet  
His J was hard set  
In a manner most indicative

Finally she was ready for his brawn  
She found a piece of dash to bend on  
He plunged and he grasped  
She shuddered, and gasped,  
"This reminds me of Sherlock and John!"

The tags finally reached a crescendo  
Good news cause I'm out of innuendo  
He groaned and he pulsed  
Her letters convulsed  
And it crashed both of the tags' windows

That's the tale of two tags on tumblr  
All they needed was him to get under 'er  
They fought and harangued  
But were friends once they banged  
Hopefully now they'll be a bit humblr


End file.
